


The Little Orphan

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dissection, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Fisting, Harm to Animals, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Explicit, Oral Sex, Orphans, Pegging, Plushies, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spitroasting, Violent Thoughts, Voyeurism, animal - Freeform, fantasies about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Will adopts little orphan Hannibal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **TW** : Please note little Hannibal is ten years old in this story. I'm not planning any daddy!Will/shota!Hannibal sex, but the story has violent, sexual and disturbing references.

Little Hannibal didn’t talk much. He ate little and slept less, but Will had no doubt he was happy and healthy.

 

As his new daddy and legal guardian, Will had made sure to provide the boy with everything he would need. Hannibal now had a bedroom of his own, and no longer shared it with the other boys from the orphanage. He had good food and comfortable clothes, but most important of all, he now had proper care and nurturing attention. Will was determined not to make the mistakes his own father had made when raising him up, so the little Lithuanian orphan would be truly loved and cared for in his new home.

 

Wolf’s Trap was probably not the ideal environment for a child to establish meaningful relationship with friends of his age, but then Hannibal wasn’t that much interested in social interactions. Neither was Will, so the family of canine strays would have to suffice to keep them company.

 

Hannibal wasn’t particularly fond of the dogs, and Will had the suspicion he just politely tolerated them. The dogs responded in kind, respecting the skinny, quiet boy but keeping their distance. The true pack leader was Will, who fed and walked them and provided safety and comfort.

 

‘Daddy’ Hannibal said one day ‘Can I keep this trout for myself?’

 

Will was pleased his little son enjoyed fishing, and even more so that he had no qualms about gutting the trouts they got in the river. But sometimes, Hannibal’s seeming innocent questions caught him off guard.

 

‘Sure, honey. But what do you want it for?’

 

‘I just want to draw it, daddy’.

 

Will nodded, satisfied that the boy would channel his skills and creativity through drawing. Hannibal was truly talented, and Will enjoyed the detailed sketches that he made on his drawing book.

 

‘Pick one from the bucket’ Will said, and Hannibal got a wet, slimy trout and put it on a dish. He then went to his bedroom, and Will continued cleaning the fish for dinner. He would be preparing a simple trout roast with potatoes and herbs, and if Hannibal behaved, he’d let the boy have a generous scoop of ice cream for dessert.

 

After starting the roast and cleaning everything, Will took a shower and knocked on Hannibal’s bedroom door.

 

‘Hi, honey, how’s the drawing going?’

 

Will nodded appreciatively at the pencil sketches the boy had made on his notebook. Hannibal had drawn the fish from different angles, and although they were just drafts, the amount of detail was incredible. Will was about to praise his son for the effort when he frowned at what he saw on his desk.

 

‘What is-- what have you done?’

 

The trout was cut open and dissected on a cutting board. Where the boy had got the scalpel and scissors Will didn’t know, but the fish organs were clearly exposed and labeled in Hannibal’s elegant handwriting. He still wrote everything in French, but that was no problem for Will.

 

‘You have no science project like this in the school, Hannibal’ Will calmly said, and the boy shook his head in silence.

 

‘And I know’ Will felt sick as a little blood oozed from the still twitching gills of the trout ‘I know this fish was alive as you sliced it open’.

 

‘How is this different from what we did in the kitchen?’ Hannibal replied as cool and composed as his daddy ‘I transformed this fish into art, then into science’.

 

Will lost his patience when he heard that, and grabbed the boy by his ear.

 

‘What we did in the kitchen was meant to feed us. You did this for _fun’_ he hissed, and his hand itched to spank Hannibal hard and fast on his bare bottom, just as Will’s father did. It was the memory of those painful spankings what stayed Will’s hand, and instead he let go of his son and said:

 

‘No ice-cream for you tonight’.

 

Hannibal stood very quiet and silent as daddy ripped the pages from his notebook and threw his beautiful trout to the trash bin. Its memory would live in his mind forever, though, and Hannibal wasn’t sad when daddy finally left. He had learnt a very valuable lesson today.

 

He needed to be more careful in the future.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal didn’t like Alana from the moment he saw her. He knew daddy had a ‘special friend’, as he liked to call her, and Hannibal saw how his daddy’s voice and body language changed when he was on the phone with her.

 

‘Sure, this evening will be perfect. I’ll prepare— Oh, sure. Thai takeaway sounds delicious. I’ll get a bottle of that wine you liked so much last time. Yeah, I’m sure he’ll love chocolates’.

 

Hannibal lifted an eyebrow at Mr. Button. He was a little wool mouse the boys at the orphanage used to taunt the stray cats with. Hannibal had rescued Mr. Button from the cruel game, though, and he had stitched his tail and one drooping eye back into place. Hannibal had also performed a thoracotomy as one of the evil cats had punctured Mr. Button’s left lung with its claws, but he had told daddy nothing about it.

 

‘Chocolates’ he murmured ‘She’s going to bring me _chocolates’_.

 

Mr. Button giggled excitedly on Hannibal’s hand, or so the boy thought.

 

‘I fear the Greeks, even when they bear gifts’ he quoted, and returned to his bedroom to read some passages from his beloved Virgil.

 

*

 

‘You must be Hannibal’ Alana said smiling warmly at the little boy ‘I’m so pleased to finally meet you’.

 

‘Dr. Bloom’ Hannibal politely replied ‘My pleasure’.

 

He opened the little box of chocolates and ate one graciously, even though the overwhelming sweetness was not to his taste. Daddy Will had made sure Hannibal had an early dinner, as he and Alana would talk late into the night about “what adults talk about”.

 

‘What probably means they’re going to do _it_ ’ Hannibal informed Mr. Button ‘And _we_ are going to watch’.

 

At ten years old and a half, little Hannibal had learnt about sexual intercourse in his anatomy books, but he had never seen it in practice. He had a natural curiosity as any other boy his age, but he also felt a dark and thick jealousy that this stranger would have daddy for herself. Daddy Will was his and his alone- after being an orphan for so long, Hannibal was not ready to share him with anybody. And lest of all, with this chocolates bringer.

 

‘Are you sure he’s asleep?’ Alana asked somewhere around eleven ‘I wouldn’t want him to—’

 

‘Sshh’ Will silenced her with a kiss on her neck ‘I’m more worried about the dogs interrupting us’.

 

Alana chuckled and let herself be kissed, throwing her head back and exposing her neck further. Hannibal thought about how easily his scalpel would cut her throat from side to side, and what a lovely gush of warm, red blood would spray from her. He stroked Mr. Button’s fur as he continued eavesdropping from the stairs landing, watching as she and daddy got almost naked and the moans began.

 

‘We’re going to wake him up!’ Alana gasped, but then daddy Will buried his head between her thighs and she lost the ability to speak.

 

‘ _Cunnilingus’_ Hannibal muttered remembering the Pompeii frescoes on his Ancient History books. With every fresh groan from Dr. Bloom the urge to hurt her increased tenfold, and Hannibal imagined her choking to death on the sofa, just as the trout he had dissected the previous week. He would then catalogue her organs and save the most delicious ones for dinner, that he would serve daddy with chocolates for dessert.

 

‘Will!’ she cried all of a sudden, convulsing in orgasmic pleasure as daddy sucked and slurped between her thighs.

 

‘Come, Mr. Button’ was all that Hannibal said, taking his only friend back to his bedroom and locking the door. He knew dissecting the little bat he had trapped the night before wouldn’t be as satisfying as watching Dr. Bloom bleed to death, but it would have to suffice.

 

At least for the moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for more little chapters? ^=^


	3. Chapter 3

Will had promised himself he would not make the same mistakes as his father now that he was a daddy. He knew the ten years old orphan from Lithuania was going to be a challenge, but he trusted in his own judgment and empathy to give Hannibal all the love and attention that he deserved.

 

But when he found yet another little animal dissected on the boy’s desk, Will lost his cool. It was a bat this time, and the poor creature had probably been alive throughout the whole process. Hannibal had made organ cards this time, and as Will had confiscated his scalpel, he had now used a small paring knife from the kitchen. Which would have increased the suffering of the poor bat ten times at least.

 

‘Hannibal!’ Will called, and had a mind to get the boy from the shower by the ear. He scrubbed a hand down his face and tried to calm down, the news about going to the Mall with Alana now water under the bridge.

 

‘Yes, daddy?’ Hannibal said appearing on the corridor. He was wet from the early morning shower, and only had a towel around his slim waist. Will hesitated when he saw the scars above his boy’s poking ribs, but what he had done was inexcusable.

 

He walked up to him and grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to lie on his lap as he took the towel away.

 

‘If your hurt one more animal under my roof’ Will hissed, and started to spank the boy hard and fast. He wouldn’t give Hannibal the belt as his father used to do, and Will guessed that had to mean something.

 

Hannibal smiled to his dear Mr. Button, currently upside down on his pillow. His little trap had been a success, and now he knew how far daddy was ready to go when he was angry. Hannibal felt him reining in his anger and holding back, he probably wanted to spank him harder but he didn’t dare. Or maybe he was scared. Whatever the case, this was a juicy piece of information that was well worth the pain of the blows on his bare bottom.

 

‘On your feet, mister’ Will snapped, and he left the bed as his son winced in pain ‘Have I been clear enough?’

 

Hannibal picked the towel from the floor and secured it around his waist cool and collected.

 

‘Why can’t I hurt animals but you can hurt _me_ , daddy?’

 

‘What you did was wrong!’ Will burst out ‘Can’t you see, Hannibal? Animals feel pain, just like you and me! What you did was horrible, and don’t-- Don’t even get started on that whole “science” or “artistic” thing because—’

 

‘But daddy, it’s not fair! I want to be a surgeon, how am I supposed to practice?’

 

Will took a deep breath and tried very hard to calm down.

 

‘You’ll practice when you’re older, Hannibal. On corpses, not on little creatures which are _alive’_.

 

Will took the poor tormented bat from his son’s desk and left his bedroom before Hannibal replied with something witty and clever, because if he did, so help him God, Will would spank him again.

 

‘What do you think, Mr. Button?’ Hannibal sighed petting his furry friend ‘Should we move to Winston next? Nothing too obvious, of course, just… Maybe a minor poisoning with nightshades? Or we could lure him into a thorny bush?’

 

Hannibal’s face lit up when he heard the little mouse’s squeal.

 

‘Of course’ he muttered laying a kiss on its tiny head ‘Applesauce’.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the updated tags!

 

The call came the next day, just as Hannibal and Mr. Button expected.

 

‘Alana, hi’ daddy said beaming up in the kitchen ‘How are you, what— _What_?’

 

Hannibal continued eating his cereal nonchalantly, and gave a drop of milk to his furry friend as daddy frowned and listened on the phone.

 

‘What did the vet said?’

 

Hannibal had to hide a smile with his next spoonful of cornflakes. It had been so easy to get some leaves of a horse nettle bush and wrap bits of sausage with them. Applesauce had eaten it all so eagerly, barking in excitement as they went for a Sunday afternoon walk with daddy and Dr. Bloom. Hannibal had then drawn the beautiful flowers and poisonous fruit of the plant on his notebook, under a neat calligraphy heading that read its botanical name in Latin: _Solanum carolinense_.

 

‘I’ll be right there’ Will said hanging up, and Hannibal looked up from his cereal bowl.

 

‘What’s wrong, daddy?’ he asked as Will put on his parka.

 

‘It seems Applesauce ate some wild tomatoes yesterday while we were walking, Alana has just taken her to the vet and—’

 

‘Can I go with you, daddy?’ Hannibal asked getting on his feet ‘I am so sorry for all the vivisections I’ve performed, you were right in how wrong all that unnecessary suffering was. Let me prove myself going with you to the vet, please. I have learnt my lesson, and it has nothing to do with the spanking. Little creatures feel just like we do, Mr. Button helped me understand last night’.

 

Hannibal made a point to kiss and cuddle his furry friend then, just what his daddy needed to see to be finally convinced.

 

‘Ok, honey, get your coat. I’m so proud of you, you’re such a big, clever boy’.

 

Hannibal put Mr. Button in his coat pocket and followed his daddy to the car with a smug smile.

 

*

 

The waiting room at the vet clinic was filled with nauseating smells that made Hannibal wrinkle his little nose. He could smell wet dog hair and urine, stain and odour removers mixed with antiseptic sprays that tried to mask the unmistakable trace of rottenness and death.  But what really caught the boy’s attention was the intense suffering of all the people who waited with their beloved pets. They talked full of anguish about Rover’s broken hip of Daisy’s surgery, or the way Bingo was not the same after the hit and run accident.

 

Hannibal sat down next to a particularly anxious lady who couldn’t stop crying as she was going through the cremation paperwork to have Smokey buried at a place called Peaceful Paws. He listened transfixed for a long while, cataloguing the strange emotions he couldn’t quite comprehend.

 

‘He is such a kind boy’ Alana muttered when Hannibal started to console the old lady ‘I know you’ve had your doubts and that raising him up is going to be a challenge, but look at him’.

 

Will frowned as his little son squeezed the lady’s hand in a comforting gesture. Hannibal looked so genuinely sad and concerned that Will realized bringing him to the vet had been an excellent idea after all.

 

‘Yeah, I know he’s got a heart of gold. Hannibal only needs time, all those years in the orphanage won’t be easily forgotten’.

 

‘Well, he’s got the best daddy in the world’ Alana said ‘That has to count for something’.

 

Will smiled shyly and was about to speak when the vet called Alana’s name. Luckily the activated carbon had neutralized much of the poisonous plant Appleasauce had unwittingly eaten, and she was out of danger now. Hannibal watched as Dr. Bloom’s eyes filled with unshed tears, and the way daddy hugged her tight.

 

‘It seems we’re going to see more sex soon’ Hannibal whispered to his little friend Mr. Button ‘I bet for copulation this time. You?’

 

Mr. Button squeaked something in the boy’s ear, and Hannibal smiled. He had always thought that daddy wouldn’t allow Dr. Bloom to perform fellatio, probably because he considered it was somehow undignified for her, but on second thought, Mr. Button was right. Daddy would enjoy that immensely, just as some kids at the orphanage loved having their dicks sucked. Hannibal had never been very much interested in that activity, but he was now curious to see -and especially hear- how his daddy lost control. 

 

He murmured something sympathetic to the old lady, a line or quote he had heard on the TV, then he followed daddy and Dr. Bloom as they left the vet clinic and walked to the parking lot.

 

‘I still want to be a surgeon when I grow up, daddy’ little Hannibal said from the back seat of the car. Applesauce was lying by his side, and he caressed her head as the adults eyed him through the rear mirror ‘But I also want to be a psychiatrist like Dr. Bloom. And help people like that poor lady who was mourning the death of Smokey’.

 

‘That’s excellent, honey’ Will muttered ‘I’m sure you’ll make an excellent surgeon and a keen, compassionate psychiatrist'.

 

‘Indeed’ Alana said ‘I’ll be proud to have you as my colleague when you grow up’.

 

Hannibal smiled secretively to himself. Daddy would be so proud when he asked to volunteer at the animal shelter, maybe just a couple of hours during the weekends. He was too young to work as a vet nurse or assistant, but he would offer to clean the crates and cages so that he could have access to a quiet place. He could then continue his artistic vivisections in secret, disposing of the sliced creatures he trapped without nobody noticing.

 

And lest of all, his empathic daddy.

 

 

*

 

Mr. Button was right, as he always was. It happened a week later, but it did happen. Alana came for dinner on Friday evening, with Chinese takeaway this time. Hannibal was used to the routine by now, he had an early dinner, a nice, polite chat with Dr. Bloom, and then a bath before going to bed.

 

‘Is Alana going to be my new mom?’ he asked as daddy tucked him in.

 

‘I don’t know, honey’ Will honestly replied ‘Would you like that?’

 

‘She’s so cool’ Hannibal easily lied ‘But I asked her for a handbook on psychopathic disorders and she said I was too young to read that’.

 

‘That’s because you’re too young to read that stuff, honey’ Will said kissing him on the forehead ‘Don’t grow so fast, Hannibal. You’ve got all the time in the world to study and learn’.

 

‘Yes, daddy’ Hannibal replied clenching his fist under the duvet. Luckily he had rescued a stray dog last week, and was taking him to the shelter for his first exploratory surgery when the owner appeared and rewarded the boy with $50. Hannibal had now enough in his piggy bank to buy a second hand tablet, and he’d be downloading psychiatry handbooks with the library wifi in no time at all.

 

‘Good night, honey’ Will said, and Hannibal closed his eyes to fake sleep.

 

He left the bed a little later, taking Mr. Button on his hand as he tiptoed to the stairs landing. And sure enough, Dr. Bloom was already kissing daddy on the sofa, the DVD movie playing mutely on the TV as the empty Chinese takeaway boxes littered the coffee table of the dining room.

 

Hannibal found that distasteful, but he guessed the adults didn’t care. After all, they had other things to worry about, in daddy’s case, the way his dick sprang free from his pants.

 

‘Al-Alana’ he stammered as Dr. Bloom sank her face between his thighs and started to bob her head up and down.

 

Hannibal had read all about fellatios in his ancient history books about Roman and Greek civilizations. He knew that’s what Alexander the Great did with his lover Hephaestion, and what Achilles and Patroclus enjoyed during the long campaign nights. But Hannibal had never imagined sucking dick would _sound_ like this. The few naughty boys at the orphanage who indulged in this activity were usually very quiet, but daddy was moaning and whimpering _so_ noisily. Either Dr. Bloom was very good, or daddy hadn’t had his dick sucked in a very long time.

 

‘I’d say the latter’ Hannibal muttered to his dear friend Mr. Button ‘What do you think?’

 

‘Ohnggh’ Will moaned, and bit his fist as he closed his eyes shut. Hannibal wondered if his daddy was a premature ejaculator, and he had his answer when he stopped Dr. Bloom’s ministrations in sudden warning.

 

‘Ah!’ he cried as he squeezed his dick and many pearly globs of cum splashed over his belly. He muttered something unintelligently then, and Alana smacked her lips and chuckled.

 

‘Come, Mr. Button, we’ve seen enough’ Hannibal said going back to bed. His little penis was tingling, and as Hannibal slipped under the duvet, he jerked off fantasizing that he’d be like Achilles one day, a brave and fierce warrior who would live many adventures with his daddy Will, a new Patroclus who would cook and clean the shields and moan in ecstasy when his dick was sucked. In his fantasy, Hannibal came all over daddy’s face, marking him in an animalistic way to impose his scent over Dr. Bloom’s blood, now currently trickling down her neck as she bled to death on the living room sofa.

 

It was a more than satisfying orgasm for the little orphan, who closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his furry friend cuddled by his side.                                  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve linked some very nsfw fanart/pics so you know what little Hannibal is thinking about ^=^

 

‘Daddy, are you OK?’ little Hannibal asked with a frown.

 

It was breakfast time on a Saturday morning –more like _brunch_ _time_ as daddy had spent the previous night at Dr. Bloom’s, and he had arrived home too late for an early breakfast with his son.

 

‘Yes, honey. Why do you ask?’

 

Hannibal cut a bit of his thick, spongy pancake and said:

 

‘You’re limping’.

 

Will blushed and gave a queasy smile.

 

‘Ah, yes. I… I-’ he sat down at the kitchen table with a wince and drank a bit of coffee to hide his unease ‘It’s the sciatica again’.

 

‘Oh’ Hannibal cocked his head at the blatant lie ‘Hippocrates thought sciatica pain was linked to horseback riding’.

 

‘Well, Alana and I did not go horse riding last night’ Will muttered, and another blush tinged his cheeks beet red when he realized what he had just said in front of the boy.

 

‘And what did you do?’ Hannibal asked, all innocence and curiosity as he continued eating his pancake.

 

‘I told you, honey’ Will said with the best of his fake smiles ‘We had dinner at a fancy restaurant and then talked about many things. Did you have a good time with Jack and Bella?’

 

Hannibal smirked at how quickly daddy changed the topic of conversation. He looked anxious and nervous, obviously something embarrassing had happened last night at Dr. Bloom’s, something most definitely _sexual_.

 

‘Yes, I had a great time’ Hannibal truthfully replied, because the childless couple spoiled him rotten when he went for a sleepover ‘We went to the cinema and then to an ice cream parlour. Mrs. Crawford cooked lamb roast for dinner, and she let me stay up until late watching TV. She packed some chocolate cookies this morning in case I was hungry while Mr. Crawford drove me back home. She’s a great cook, next time she promised she’d teach me how to make sponge cake’.

 

Fooling daddy into believing that he had lost interest in their previous little conversation made Hannibal smile. Will relaxed at his account of the sleepover, and praised him for being such a good boy. He even promised he would buy him a cook book, what unmistakably pointed to a dirty, guilty, conscience.

 

‘A spanking?’ Hannibal heard his beloved little mouse squeak when he got to his bedroom after the brunch ‘Do you think so?’

 

It was an interesting theory, and Mr. Button seemed convinced that’s what had happened last night at Dr. Bloom’s. There was only one way to find out, so Hannibal waited until he heard the spray of the shower, then tiptoed into the bathroom to see his daddy naked. He imagined him on Dr. Bloom’s lap, just as he made Hannibal bend over when he misbehaved. Only, daddy would be naked, and hard, and Dr. Bloom would spank his ass with a hard, wooden paddle.

 

Hannibal peeked behind the shower curtain with great care, but was sorely disappointed when he saw no red marks or bruises on his daddy’s ass.  Will was shampooing his hair, so he didn’t see his little son eyeing his body and genitals for telltale signs of the imagined spanking.

 

‘It was something else’ Hannibal said to his furry little friend as he returned to his bedroom ‘But I’ll solve this mystery, Mr. Button. I promise’.

 

*

 

Hannibal spent the morning watching his daddy with as much care as discretion. Interestingly, Will let the dogs run on their own, forsaking his morning walk with the pack and choosing to sit on his comfortable chair instead. He was marking some essays of his students at the Academy when his cellphone rang.

 

‘Will you go to your bedroom, honey? It’s uncle Jack, I need to talk to him in private’.

 

Hannibal nodded obediently, and let the score he was rehearsing at the piano to go upstairs.  He knew it was Dr. Bloom calling, though- daddy’s hand never trembled when he talked with Mr. Crawford, who never called on weekends. Hannibal disappeared upstairs, only to tiptoe back to the landing a minute later.

 

 

‘…great time. I’m a bit sore, though. I told you it was too big’.

 

…

 

‘Sure, when I can walk straight again, haha. Even Hannibal noticed. Maybe next month?’

 

…

 

‘Don’t be silly, Alana, you know I loved every minute of it’.

 

…

 

 

‘Nothing special, maybe fishing with the boy. Sure, I’ll tell him. Love you. Bye.’

 

  

Hannibal returned to his bedroom and sat on his bed for a long, thoughtful moment. He then picked a tome on Ancient Greek Art and searched for the picture of a vase he had once admired. [Zeus penetrating the young Ganymede as the boy sucked on a giant dildo](http://33.media.tumblr.com/708737bb362816d284d3533765bed1b6/tumblr_inline_mwivbka47a1qgnzce.jpg). Of course, little Hannibal knew about the stone and leather penises that were used as sexual toys in ancient times, but he had never imagined that Dr. Bloom would have one. Or that she would use it on his daddy.

 

A wave of anger and jealousy overwhelmed the boy, who closed the book and put it back on the shelf. [He imagined his daddy moaning and groaning on the bed as Dr. Bloom penetrated him with her thick dildo](http://reaganwarren.tumblr.com/post/84541902260/tentaclees-reaganwarren-will-graham-being). Had daddy come as quickly as when Hannibal spied on him? Had this been his first time? Had he begged Dr. Bloom for more?

 

Hannibal stroked the soft fur of Mr. Button as he seethed in conflicting emotions.   Dr. Bloom was a worthy adversary, one that Hannibal had clearly underestimated. His respect for her grew as much as his jealous envy, because anybody who claimed daddy like that deserved his admiration. Honestly, and without reservations. But that didn’t mean she had stopped being a rival. Dr. Bloom posed a greater threat yet, if only because she could do to daddy what Hannibal only dreamt about.

 

He wouldn’t slid into daddy with his dick, of course, it was too thin yet. But Hannibal’s fist and wrist had to be the same size as her dildo. Warmer, to be sure, and far more natural. Hannibal lied back on his bed and imagined how he and Dr. Bloom would team up to subdue daddy together. They would take turns and fuck his ass until he cried for mercy, and then they would do the same with his mouth. Hannibal would still slit Dr. Bloom’s throat when they were done, though, after all daddy could only be _his_. But it would be great fun.

 

‘If only I could make it happen, Mr. Button’ the boy sighed as the fantasy of his beautifully impaled daddy unraveled before his eyes ‘If only.’

 

 

 


End file.
